


Lost in the Data

by BrownieFox



Series: Youtuber fics [4]
Category: Real People RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Gen, fight me, he chill, he's in the interwebs, i like this man okay, mat pat, trappat au, yall can perish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Matpat is a being made of digital matter. He's not exactly sure why.





	Lost in the Data

He doesn’t really have a ‘first memory’.

It all just sort of fades into being.

He’s aware of what his name is, or at least knows that a string of letter (zeros and ones, it’s all zeros and ones) refer to himself. Matthew Patrick. He’s never had another name, so he doesn’t complain about it.

At first, he’s flung, buffeted in information moving too fast for him to keep track of until eventually he falls into a place with stability. He’s not really sure he needs to breath, but he’s chest definitely moves quickly as he gulps down air(?), exhaustion in his limbs as he finally gets a break from the mass of running information. When he’s able to stand up and explore his surroundings, he finds himself mostly alone. Screens with faces float occasionally, things move upon their whims. Some have lavishly built places, carefully sculpted features, while some just play around with their small and things, appreciating what they have.

He leaves soon after, curious above the memories of the pain outside of there.

Moving along in a provided current is easy, and he jumps from place to place, stealing rides as a screen pops to different locations. There’s places with games, elaborate places an rustic, some bustling with people while others are rarely visited.

It’s a long time before he decides to try his own hand at the moving.

He manages a jump from one social media to an odd page about Mars on his ninth time trying, and is almost jarred when he’s not greeted by the screaming data and actually on solid ‘ground’.

His favorite thing, however, is the videos.

There’s something about it that seems familiar, makes a stop in his chest ache as he strides along the rows.

The first video he finds that reminds him who he is, isn’t a popular one. Just a simple video focused around a guy and a girl, but he recognized the guy. He’d seen it reflected in the black screens of people when they’d logged out. The girl, he knew he should know her. Those eyes, that smile, that laugh…

He finally had a purpose.

Finding her.


End file.
